grandspherefandomcom-20200216-history
Spooky Surprise Returns
Spooky Surprise Returns was a Bounty Event in Grand Sphere. It was preceded by Wondrous World, it happened at the same time as Halloween Panic and was followed by Siege Wars: Forefront. You were able to access this event in the Pub. It started after maintenance on October 26, 2017 and ended on November 9, 2017 at 2:00 am PDT/PST. New Units The following units were introduced alongside this event on October 26, 2017: The following unit were introduced alongside this event on November 2, 2017: Changes * Light Event Sphere added * Get more Medals and Dire Souls after the 11/2 maintenance! * New rewards will be added to Event Shop after the 11/2 maintenance! Event Details Stated in-game In this event, you will defeat Special Bounty Bosses, gather "Spooky Spirit" and redeem it for various rewards at the Event Shop. There are also Raid Gauge Rewards based on the times a Special Bounty Boss has been defeated as a host, and Bounty Guest Rewards based on times a Special Bounty Boss has been defeated as a guest. Special Event Sphere A special event Sphere called "Sanctify Sphere" will appear only during Special Bounty Boos battles. Set an "Sanctify Sphere" to a Light unit to deal an extra powerful Pierce attack. When a non-Light unit uses a "Sanctify Sphere", the effect will be the same as a Pierce Sphere. Get an attack bonus when fighting in Bounty battles with friends. Friends with the same leader unit get an even greater attack bonus. "Sanctify Sphere" will often appear during Sphere Chains. Pierce Spheres will not appear during special boss battles. However, Ability and equipment effects that raise Pierce Sphere ATK will be applied to "Sanctify Sphere". Bonus Units & Equipment New units and equipment from the Halloween Circus Set will receive the following bonuses: Spooky Spirit bonuses stack when including multiple Bonus Units/Equipment in your party. Bonuses are determined by the base rarity of the Bonus Unit. Bonuses will remain the same even after evolving. The bonus Equipment can ve obtained as an included item in the current "Halloween Circus Set". Raid Gauge Rewards Each rank of the Special Bounty Boss will have its own Raid Gauge. The raid Gauge will gradually decrease whenever the corresponding boss is defeated. When the Raid Gauge of a Special Bounty Boss is completely empty, all players who defeated that boss at least once will receive a reward at the end of the event. The number of times a boss must be defeated to completely empty a Raid Gauge differs by Bounty Boss rank. 'Bounty Battles' Bounty Battles can be accessed through the Pub. You will join forces with other players to defeat bosses during Bounty Battles. You can join Bounty Battles from Rank 5. Join Bounty Battles by clicking the "Bounty Banner". Battles will be held during the following times: Special Bounty Bosses In this event you can face the special boss "Spookster" at 4 different levels of difficulty. The higher the rank of the boss you defeat, the more "Spooky Spirit" you can receive. Light units are particularly effective against this Bounty Boss. There is a rank requirement to participate in the Special Bounty Boss battles, You must be above the following ranks to participate in each respective boss battle: The 7★ and 9★ bosses will be unlocked when the lower rank bosses are defeated a certain number of times. When a treasure chest appears during a boss battle, all players participating in that battle will receive the same item(s). The amount of "Radiant Spirit" received from defeating Special Bounty Bosses may not always be the same. You may battle normal Bounty Bosses during this event, however, you will not receive any "Radiant Spirit" from normal Bounty Bosses. Rare Form of Boss When each rank of the Special Bounty Boss is defeated a certain number of times, a rare form of the Special Bounty Boss will appear instead of the normal one. The rare form of the Special Bounty Boss is more powerful than normal but drops a large amount of "Spooky Spirit" and Dire Souls. The Event Shop The limited-time Event Shop can be accessed through the "Event Shop" banner located in the Pub. "Spooky Spirit" may be exchanged for various different rewards. Defeat the Special Bounty Boss Spookster to receive this item. The number of rewards that may be exchanged is limited. After the Event Shop has closed, any unused "Spooky Spirit" will be lost. You may possess up to 9,999,999 "Spooky Spirit" at one time. Any received beyond the maximum amount will be lost. Unit = |-|Materials = |-|Misc. = 'Other' Please be advised that the duration and the details of this event are subject to change without notice. 'Disclaimer' Players found to have taken advantage of in-game bugs or who have used third-party tools will forteit all event-specific items, rewards, rankings and may be banned from GRAND SPHERE permanently. Category:Bounty Event Category:Events